Moisture proof gloves are used for many purposes, one of which is to protect the hands of the person immersing their hands in a liquid. An example of such gloves are waterproof dishwashing gloves or gloves used for other purposes, such as but not limited to cleaning, painting, or to gloves utilized for industrial purposes.
One drawback to such gloves is that moisture may enter the open end of the glove through which a person's hand is inserted, exposing the person's skin to the moisture. When washing dishes, the liquid is frequently soapy water which contains detergents and other components which can be irritable. Waterproof gloves are also used while cleaning or sanitizing household areas, such as bathrooms or utility areas which may contain bacteria that may in some instances prove harmful to the person doing the cleaning. This is especially the case in facilities such as hospitals or public restrooms.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for moisture resistant or waterproof gloves which have cuffs effective to prevent liquid from entering into the gloves through the open end of a glove's sleeve.